In this proposal we request 5 years of continued funding to extend earlier findings on the social processes associated with academic and psychosocial competence among rural African American youths from single- mother-headed households. This research was originally funded in response to a special call issued by NICHD (RFA 93-HD-3) for proposals concerning normative developmental processes in ethnic minority children. We propose to extend his work in a programmatic manner, allowing us to address questions that are as yet unanswered concerning mechanisms that promote competence in rural African American youths as they make the transition to early adolescence. The 170 families in our sample have participated in 2 waves of data collection, and would participate in 3 additional waves in the continued study. In this proposed extension, we will maintain a focus on the family but also consider children's school environments. The exploration of developmental models that include interplay between family and school processes requires that data be collected from the family, the classroom, and the individual youths. Gathering such data will allow the identification of school processes that may moderate compromised family functioning, as well as the family processes that compensate for substandard learning and social environments in the classroom. We incorporate the following social-contextual variables in the proposed research: (1) mothers' beliefs about their parenting efficacy, (2) endorsement of competence-promoting developmental goals, (3) the socialization of these goals through competence-promoting parenting practices, (4) the quality of the relationships among family caregivers, (5) economic pressure, (6) maternal depression and personal outlook, (7) maternal and co-caregiver religiosity, and (8) competence-promoting classroom practices. To examine these key constructs, we propose a multimethod design that includes self-reports from mothers, extended family caregivers, children, and teachers, as well as in-home observations of mother-child interactions. At each wave of data collection, 2 home visits will be made approximately a week apart. The children and their teachers will also report on classroom practices.